20 years reunion
by vampire luverxoxo
Summary: edward and his family left bella after what happened at the party. but bella was pregnant and she had edwards baby and she was changed and 20 years later they all meet at a high school will bella forgive edward will edward become annabelle's father.
1. Chapter 1

_20 years reunion_

_Bella's point of view_

_It's been 20 years since I've seen IM AND HIS FAMILY._

_I miss them like crazy BUT at the same time I HATE THEM. They left me all alone._

_It's been 19 years since I was changed into a vampire. When Edward left me I was pregnant with his child, of course since the child was part vampire it wasn't a normal pregnancy it was very long 11 months to be exact. But since I was weak and human my child ripped her way out of me. But she bit me. And when I woke up from the change my baby was asleep next to me._

_About 6 years later Annabelle or Annie for short stopped growing but physically she looked sixteen one year younger than her father and two years younger than me._

_E and my daughter have never come across Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme or my ex best friend Alice. We of course have the same diet as the Cullen's we are also vegetation's but because Annie is half human she can live of human food but she prefers animal blood._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 : 2o years later in Alaska_

_Bella's point of view_

"_Annie come on sweetie we need to get to school we can't be late on our first day in a new school" I shouted lovingly up the stairs to my daughter_

"_Kay mu.... I mean Bella I was getting your bag your forgot AGAIN" she said as she threw my bag towards me_

"_Bella can I drive today please" she begged as I opened the door to the driver's side of my Volvo I have the same model as Edward but in black._

"_Sure sweetie I owe you one" I said at vampire speed._

_My power is to change someone's appearance so I change my colour eyes so that me and Annie have the same colour eyes because she inherited my brown eyes._

_Before I knew it we were pulling into the school parking lot. And we noticed there was hardly anyone in the parking lot. So we got out the car and both me and Annie froze as we smelt the air a smell we would recognise anywhere._

_VAMPIRES_

_Then as I scanned the parking lot I zeroed in on a chat._

"_Alice calm down I know you miss Bella we all do but the new girls Annie and Bella masen couldn't possibly be our Bella from forks she died 20 years ago" Jasper said to a very upset looking Alice._

_I hissed when I heard Jasper say "our Bella" they looked at me and Annie with VERY surprised expressions._

_I had told Annie everything about her father and his family and everything that happened including James. And in a flash Alice was standing in front of me staring at me wide eyed. As she whispered "is that really you Bella" half sobbing _

"_Yeh Alice it's really me ummmm....Alice there's someone I want you to meet Alice this is Annabelle I said pointing at Annie Alice this is your niece" _

"_OMG it's so great to meet you I'm Alice your aunt um ROSALIE is gonna be so jealous that I got to meet you first JAZZY get over here now" _

"_ALICE umm.... were gonna be late for class how about we meet you at lunch"_

"_Okay Bella but no running away from us now"_

"_Okay god pixie's these days so annoying"_

_Then I grabbed Annie's hand and we ran to home room._

_And when we were just outside the door Annie whispered "well that was weird"_

_And we stepped into the homeroom._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just my luck

_It's been 20 years since I left my angel and made the worst mistake of my existence. Me and my family went back to forks when we heard Bella was missing we even tried to help find her but after a year the local's were told to give up and she was declared dead._

_When me and my family was crushed when we left Bella so when she was pronounced dead it was worse. _

_Esme never left the house unless needed, carlisle spent more and more time at the hoospitals he worked a, Emmett never pranked anyone or joked around, Rosalie hated herself because she always rude to bella and made it clear she hated her,Jasper stayed with us with us for a short periods of time because our emotions get to him, Alice hardley shops any more and when she does it's over the internet. And me well I'm the worst cause I caused this and I never leave my room._

_Then about five years after Bella was declared dead Esme snapped and I had to go to school and Jasper had to come home._


	4. I know i'm SORRY AN

Dear readers I'm really sorry I know I haven't updated in months hey probably years but I've finally got my own laptop so I can update more frequently probably more than once a week but I can only do that in January

Thanks loyal readers

Georgia

Aka

Vampire luverxoxo


	5. AN

Heya guys I know you guys are probably really annoyed with me with never updating but ive recently started writing again but I wont update again until Heart of Aiur has stopped getting everyone's stories deleted

Vampire luverxoxo


End file.
